


The Scholar

by nutellatrash



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 15:08:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5748736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nutellatrash/pseuds/nutellatrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little lams college AU I wrote when I was bored. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A mere walk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bellabalooza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellabalooza/gifts).



John Laurens was walking to nowhere in particular, examining couples from afar, thinking. He sighed, remembering his visit at home over winter break. Every holiday he went back to South Carolina without so much as a story about a girl. His father probably already picked up some signals by the time he lamented his son's "dedication to his studies" that kept him from the ladies. John was reminded of his disappointing loneliness as he saw two men blisfully holding hands, out and at peace.   
Suddenly, he felt the blow of a girl's elbow. 

"What the fuck? The sidewalk is like ten feet wide!" he shouted at her as she raced onward. A huge leather journal fell from her surprisingly toned arms, but she didn't stop. John rolled his eyes, obligated to help this rude loser. He picked up the journal and ran for her. "Hey wait! You dropped this!" he called as he reached for her shoulder. 

The scholar turned around after a mile-long sprint. John was taken aback. They... weren't a girl. "Oh! Thank you so much. I gotta run! Can you hold onto that for me? I'm in room 532. Thanks! Bye!" he said to John with a grin before going back to running. John sat down on a bench with the journal, having nothing better to do and nowhere better to go.   
"John don't be a snoop. You aren't a snoop," he ordered himself. "Ah, whatever," he whispered with a smirk as he cracked open the book. "A. Ham" was writtin on the inside cover. 

That A. Ham was stunning. He was delicate, but not soft. John's breath was taken away by his electric blue-violet eyes. It would have been easy for anyone to mistake him for a girl. His height, gorgeous auburn hair, and slim waist all seemed to scream femininity. John flipped through the pages. Every sheet was covered in beautiful calligraphy detailing political stances and tactics. "Geez who even uses calligraphy nowadays?" he muttered. There were only twenty pages left in the whole 3-inch wide volume. The first page was dated at about two weeks ago. He shook his head in disbelief. This kid was a genius. Who was A. Ham? An hour had passed. John walked back to the dorms for room 532. He slid down the wall and decided to sit there and wait.


	2. Chapter 2

Alexander walked back to his dorm room, ready to get cozy and write after a heated debate with Thomas Jefferson in class. He was mentally preparing to get some insults down on paper when he came to his door and saw a sleeping man there. He didn't know this person, and leaned over to wake him up when he saw his journal in the stranger's hands. 'Oh right,' he thought as he remembered the events of the afternoon. Alexander tapped his shoulder to wake him up. "Hey. You fell asleep," he said with a smile, "Thanks so much for holding onto my journal for me. I was rushing off to class and I couldn't be bothered to carry one more thing."  
The man woke up with a grin and chuckled nervously. "It's no problem. I was just waiting here for you to show up so I wouldn't forget to bring this back for you. I'm John Laurens."  
"Well, I'm Alexander Hamilton. Thanks again! I think I'll just go...into my room?" Alexander replied, waiting for John to get the frick out of his doorway. John's face was flushed with chagrin as he awkwardly got up as to not be a bother. "Sorry I fell asleep. See you around!" he said over his shoulder as he walked to the stairs. He felt his face burning and knew that it must have been red in front of Alexander. It was just startling to be woken up by someone so beautiful. 'Ho don't do it. Don't like A. Ham like that. You're so weird. Get out,' he thought to himself while shaking from embarrassment.   
'What a weirdo. He was so nervous! I guess some people are just like that. Whatever,' Alexander thought as he walked into his dorm.   
"Who was that? A suitor?" his roommate Aaron asked with a sly smile. Alexander scoffed. "I heard him sit against the door like he was just kissed in a rom-com. Does he even know you have a girlfriend?" Aaron continued, now raising an eyebrow while "reading".   
"I'll write shit about you in the newspaper if you don't shut up," Alexander said with a steely glare.   
"You should know better than to do that by now. I'm surprised you got so angry over mere banter. Does this mean you've taken a liking to this boy?" he said while putting down his book. Alexander opened his journal and began to write. Sometimes he couldn't stand Aaron. He got on his nerves, and whenever Alexander called him out on his lack of a moral compass he would strike back. And he was always bringing girls back to the dorm. Whenever Aaron didn't sleep, he wouldn't either. Once again frustrated, Alexander got to work on destroying Thomas.   
"By the way, I'm bringing Theodosia here tonight, so either leave or hide," Aaron said. Alexander sighed. There was no convincing him to get off of someone else's girl. He decided to go to the bar later and write there.


End file.
